


Cold Feet

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, GT, LadyNoir - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Size Difference, Vore, a conglomerate of fluff and angst essentially, briefly mentioned parent death, clean vore, giant tiny - Freeform, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: When an akumatized villain reduces Adrien Agreste to a miniscule stature, it is up to Ladybug to assure that he stays safe as she pursues her target.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Minor cannon divergence where they know one another's identities, inspired by the Christmas episode. Additionally, this work is only rated teen due to some detailed descriptions of the vore - it is still clean in nature.

The wind had long since swept the particles of snow into the chilly night air, and the sensation of the bitter frost was enough to make the heroine’s nose sting. Her eyes trailed for sight of her current target, although she wasn't able to make out the sight of the villain anywhere. Even still, her focus was somewhat divided right now; a small, strained breath brought her attention back to a pocket in her suit, and the small blonde boy that resided there, shivering.

“Adrien,” Marinette spoke to him softly, gently running a finger through his tousled hair. “You shouldn't be out like this.”

“Nonsense,” he insisted, trying his best to look at her sincerely. “You need me out there - I'll be alright. I just need to transform again and –“

“Chat.” Ladybug emitted a soft sigh, shaking her head. “You won't be able to get very far like that. You've already transformed back once, and I don't want you going to all the trouble for nothing. Besides, you're in no emotional state to keep up easily – just sit back and let me take this one.”

Adrien curled up in her pocket, not daring to look upon her. A small part of him felt soothed by her presence, and a little comforted perhaps, too, by the sincerity of his crush. However, this was all too commonly occurring: Ladybug would take on the enemy while he fell prey to their wicked schemes and powers. Time and time again, God – he felt so _helpless_ , and now was nothing of an exception. 

The air froze up once more, and a few of the icy drafts filled the fabric with their merciless blows. Adrien found himself hugging his arms to his chest, adjusting his jacket in hopes that Plagg would not have to worry about it too much. “It is just… Cold, milady.” His teeth chattered. Using terms usually only spoken as Chat had grown on him, and the knowledge that Marinette knew just as much as he did made it all the easier. “I'll… Be alright. Promise.”

He felt her gloved fingers slip into the small space of her pocket, retrieving him gently. She looked upon him worriedly, placing him in the palm of her hand, cupping them together. Carefully, she leaned forward, allowing soft, warm breaths to wash over his minuscule, shrunken form. He seemed to relax a little, but not entirely, for after all Ladybug was right: trying to make it through the winter without his mother was definitely challenging to say the least. Holidays were always hard without loved ones, and this was no exception.

He hesitated a moment, then inched forward, drawing nearer and nearer to her lips. Upon noticing her confused expression, he paused a moment, swallowed nervously, and looked her directly in the eye.

“Ladybug… Please, let me at least transform. It's freezing out here, and I don't think I'll last long like this.”

Marinette sighed, although nodded. Her palm spread apart so he could do so, her other hand masking him from the rest of the world. Once he had finished, he allowed her a moment to adjust, at least somewhat more comfortable now that his arms were no longer bare.

“Milady, there's one other thing I need to ask you…”

Ladybug looked on nervously, trying to see if she could spot the akumatized villain anywhere. “What is it, Chat?”

He returned to her lips, placing a gloved hand update n the surface. He stumbled back, still somewhat alarmed by what he was about to ask:

“Have you… Eaten anything recently?”

Ladybug’s expression was bewildered at best, unable to quite comprehend why on earth he was asking such an odd question. “Why do you ask?”

“Because..” Chat Noir’s expression became increasingly tense, gritting his teeth and looking away for a moment. “I was wondering if you could… S-Swallow me?” Upon seeing Marinette’s expression change to one of complete and utter panicked he held up his hands before her, shaking his head furiously. “J-Just until I'm back to normal, mind you! I just get the sense that I'd be warmer… And safer there than out here.”

“No, I can't! Chat, surely that would kill you!”

“It wouldn't, actually,” he insisted, although his words were much quieter. “Our quamis protect us from physical injury. I'd be alright.” He hung his head, looking up at her nervously with those bright green eyes. “I don't want you worrying about me and let this villain escape; you need to focus on Paris right now. I'll be alright. Milady, I promise you I’ll be alright.”

Ladybug drew a shaky breath, still looking at him somewhat dumbfounded. Finally, she allowed a soft, nervous sigh to pass, bringing her hand up to her mouth and parting her lips to allow him entrance when he so desired. “Be careful, Chat. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.”

As he crept forward, he felt her lips pucker around him, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. Surprised you this gesture, he flushed a little, a slight touch of embarrassment filling him to the brim. He waited for a moment longer, approaching more hesitantly this time and waiting for her to open her mouth a little wider. Once she had done so, he placed a tentative hand at the edge, peering in for a moment and trying to decide whether it was worth it.

The warmth drew him in almost immediately, making it rather enticing in comparison to the frosty air and flakes of snow that nearly froze his blood at this time of year. The crevice was mostly dark, and the only source of light were street lamps and the brilliant white of the moon, revealing the silhouette of teeth, her tongue, and the throat awaiting him as soon as he managed to get his wits together. Surprisingly, it seemed that the vision was much less daunting and all the more fascinating, unique; he couldn't help but marvel at it a little as he reached out. He saw her stick her tongue out a little ways to allow him much clearer passage, lest her teeth injure him while clambering over. Drawing in a deep breath, he dropped down to a crawl, managing to get himself onto the surface with a little difficulty; however, it seemed she had him covered. He scarcely had to move as she carefully curled her tongue around him, inviting him in and closing her mouth just as cautiously.

Blinking slightly, Chat Noir took a moment or two to get himself fully adjusted. The temperature was much warmer there, and the darkness was equally difficult to adjust to after the street lights that had until now emblazoned the sky around them. The slightest glimmer of light seeped in from the slightest part of the heroine’s lips, but aside from that there was very little. He couldn't help but give a small, discomforted shudder as a few strands of saliva trickled down and entangled him in their slimy web, brushing them off the best he could; the whole thing was challenging to take in, but he did what he could to keep himself under control. Managing to get himself adjusted to the strange feeling, he padded away from the tongue beneath him, settling instead along the elastic confines of her inner cheek. From there, he could feel her pulse, rather impressed by the security he felt right there.

But of course, it wouldn't help to stay there; after all, he doubted that Ladybug could get very far when his survival was in jeopardy. Sighing a little, he looked back towards the throat behind him, brows furrowing in mild yet uncontrollable nervousness.

“You can… Swallow now, milady.”

He repositioned himself closer to the center of her mouth, looking on as he felt a small lurch forward as soon as he'd done so. The tongue beneath him lifted, momentarily pinning him to her hard pallet. Squirming moderately, he willed himself to relax as he felt her tilt her head back, beginning the descent towards the gullet that awaited him.

It was taking all her self control not to panic at this point. While she was committing to this act, Marinette couldn't help but feel a spark of uncertainty, if not discomfort and disbelief all the same. So maybe he would be safe, but what if he wasn’t? The very notion made her shudder profusely, from the time she tilted her head back to the strange sensation of her comrade’s shrunken body descending downwards. She winced a little bit, debating whether she would even be able to get him down safely. But her worries began to die down – and heighten elsewhere – as she felt him slip down past her collarbone and further into her chest.

By now, Chat could make out the sound of her heartbeat, the rate going up past average in a steady succession as fear gripped hold of her. Her breathing, too, seemed a little out of pace, but no matter – he didn't have all that much time to take note of it before he reached his destination, landing in the heroine’s stomach with a small splash. Ears folded back as he coughed and spluttered, he managed to get himself into better sorts momentarily, belt tail curling slightly in curiosity as he looked around.

Or rather, felt around; it was impossible to see a thing in here. His hands felt the “floor” of the stomach, finding it rather softly padded. The fluids around him seemed to be much less notable, as they only came up to ago his waist standing up. There was the occasional disruption in the form of the occasional gurgle or a drip of the chemicals shedding from the mucus-covered walls, but aside from that it was quiet and unobtrusive. Feeling around for a couple minutes and getting himself situated, he sat down in the pool, amazed to see that he was indeed unscathed, and his suit nor any patch of skin seemed to even be veering towards deterioration. It was soothing in a way, and made it all the easier to recollect his thoughts – and to think back to why he was here in the first place.

It was always him that got his way into these situations, wasn’t it? Hypnotized more than once, trapped – even shrunken now – he didn't seem to stand a chance against the others. It always seemed like Ladybug was the one who didn't get caught, who made it out unscathed, while he took all the hits. Realization of this stung worse than the cold, settling into his surroundings with a soft, aching sigh. Why did that always have to be how things were? Why couldn't he do _anything_ right?! A fist slammed angrily against his knee, making a tiny splash in the harmless chemicals. Yes, Ladybug had always been there for him, although that didn't mean he liked always being the odd one out.

For underneath all the flirting and flouncing, he had no damn clue what he was doing; every attempt at prestige was a mere surface act in hopes of marking his aura come off more positively. He was used to disappointment, but being the dead weight of the team wasn't something he was willing to take. Not now – especially not when his heart was already heavy with grief, the second year without his mother approaching steadily, breaking his nerves into a thousand pieces.

At least it was warm in here, and quiet… Aside from the occasional groaning, bubbling, or sloshing of the fluids around him, it was dead silent in the spaces in between. Thick walls masked whatever catastrophe was going on outside, and he found himself able to listen to the sounds above him – her breathing, somewhat shallower and quicker than usual, and even more so her heart. While her pulse would occasionally elevate and frequency would lose its rhythm, the general sound was full, strong, and consistent – the heart of his lover shielding him from harm. It was truly fascinating to listen to, and the very thought of it made him give a soft smile in spite of himself, tail curling more agreeably around him.

“Are you alright, Chat?”

Both sets of ears pricked upon the words, amazed at what clarity her voice rant along the stomach walls. With the occasional churning, he struggled to keep his balance, although managed to situate himself accordingly. He felt the wall he was up against cave in momentarily, knowing somehow she was feeling for his location. Heedful of this, he pressed his back up against it, giving a soft rub to the pliable tissue behind him.

“I'm fine, milady. No need to worry.” He settled back, reclining some into her touch. He could feel the rocking getting more and more persistent, well aware that upon his confirmation she had made her way along. A swooping sensation filled his own tiny stomach as she jumped onto another rooftop, scouring for the akuma victim all the while.

As much as his heart ached from the stress and the lack in confidence, it seemed that the sensation of security had more or less overridden it. Looking back, there were plenty of things that Marinette could not have done without him – he'd simply overlooked it in his stupor. But now that he was thinking straight, this was true; they were a team, and he was no less vital a part of it.

He'd just have to sit this one out, and that was okay. Pressing himself against the smooth, albeit sodden stomach walls, he allowed the strange yet enticing rhythm of her body working around him to soothe his nerves. Over time he began to grow sleepy, determining whether or not he could really manage to keep himself awake; it felt so _good_ to get away from it all, even if only for a time. No more fear, no disappointment could get to him here – for the time being, he was indeed safe. And thus, the welcoming invitation of sleep was not ignored by Adrien, drifting off as peacefully as he had in years.

He'd have to face the outside world once more when the villain was indeed caught, but for now he could relax. Paris would be put back into balance, there was no doubt in that; he trusted his partner to get ahold of them soon. 

But at the current moment, he was comfortable and at ease – and for now, that was what truly mattered.


End file.
